Oh, Catastrophe
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: "We are so much alike. How can you hate me so much?" He asked her. She sighed for and after a moment she said, "Because, Marshall, you're player. I don't want to get hurt." "What if I changed for you, Marceline?" he asked. She scoffed, "I'd love to see you try," and walked away, she had been through too much in her life already, and she didn't need him. Or did she? AU
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Adventure Time story so…DON'T KILL ME!**

Summary: "We are so much alike. How can you hate me so much?" He asked her. She sighed for and after a moment she said, "Because, Marshall, you're player. I don't want to get hurt." "What if I changed for you, Marceline?" he asked. She scoffed, "I'd love to see you try," and walked away, she had been through too much in her life already, and she didn't need him. Or did she? AU

* * *

Marceline was never what you called "normal." Sure she had friends, but she was sort of an outcast. She dressed in nothing but dark colors and music not only is her life, but saved it as well. With long black hair, tall, and having pale skin, some might say she was attractive.  
Marshall Lee was a popular guy and could, and did, get any girl he wanted. He loved playing music and dressed in dark colors as well. He, also, had black hair and was pale and tall. Every girl at school would tell you he was attractive.  
Now, shall we take a look on how we got to the summary?  
Well then, come with me on this journey.

"Hey, Marcy! Wait up!" called a voice coming from behind Marceline as she was walking to school.  
She turned around to see her friend, Finn, chasing after her, waving his arms franticly.  
"Hey Finn," she said as she gave the blonde boy a smile. She then noticed he had his white hat on, then again, when didn't he? She was convinced he was born with it on his head already.  
"So you ready for another adventure at school?" he asked her. She looked at the difference in height, it wasn't much, but she was still taller than he was.  
"Why do you always look at everything as and adventure?" she asked as she continued on her way to hell-I mean school with Finn by her side.  
"Because, it makes life better!" he said with a wide, innocent smile.  
If only Marceline could be innocent again. After her mother died her father went crazy and became abusive to the then small child. She missed the days before, when she was, dare she say, _happy_?  
She smiled at her bubbly friend and said, "Whatever you say, bro. So how's Jake?" she asked. Jake was Finn's dog and they always seemed to be close, almost as if Jake and Finn actually had conversations at times.  
"He's fine," said Finn.  
They had arrived at the school to be greeted by P.B.  
P.B. was what Marceline would call a "priss." She had long pink hair and was well liked among her peers. She was very innocent, like Finn, but unlike Finn, she never really liked her because she was what P.B. would call, "emo."  
"Hi ya, Finn!" she said as they boy walked in through the door.  
"Hey P.B." he said back.  
Then she noticed Marceline and said, "Hi Marcy."  
"Sup?" was Marceline's reply as she went on her way to her locker, leaving Finn and P.B. alone.

Just as Marceline opened her locker, it was closed again. Leaning on the locker next to hers was none other than the school player, Marshall Lee.  
"What do you want Marshall?" she asked with annoyance clear in her tone.  
"Nothing," he said as he smirked, "just a date with you."  
"In your dreams," Marceline said as she rolled her eyes and attempted to once again open her locker.  
"Aww, c'mon, don't be that way, Marc," he said said he closed it once more.  
"Just go away, Marshall," she said as she gave him a death glare and removed his hand from its' position on her locker.  
"Fine, but I'll be back. And we both know you'll want me to be back," he said as he smirked and walked away.  
After seeing what had happened, her friend Fionna, walked up to her.  
Fionna was much like Finn, both blonde, both happy and excited about life, sometimes, it was almost terrifying how much like each other they really were.  
"You ok?" Fionna asked her.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't stand Marshall!" she said.  
"It's kind of funny," Fionna said.  
"What is?" Marceline asked as she slightly tilted her head in clear confusion.  
"You two are so much alike, you know other than the him being a player thing, but you can't stand him," Fionna said.  
"I am nothing like him! And one of the main reasons I can't stand him is because he is a player!" Marceline said as she was trying to decide if she was offended by Fionna's comment or not.  
"Whatever you say," Fionna said as she let her voice trail off.  
"Let's go to class," Marceline said as she closed her locker and began to walk away.  
"Marcy, you know you can't deny fate!" Fionna said as she walked up next to her friend.  
Marceline shook her head as she continued on her way to class, there was no way that _Marshall Lee_ could be her fate, right?

* * *

**So, thank you for reading and I know this chapter was short, but it was an introduction of sorts and I promise, the chapters will get longer. Alright, well anyway, THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, just to let you know that I sometimes don't always update because, I have a two month old son and I'm still in high school (please no judging). So please don't get mad at me.  
****But anyway, here's the chapter, I hope you like it! C:**

* * *

The day went by with Marceline trying to avoid Marshall Lee for as long and as much as she could, why wouldn't he just leave her alone? Couldn't he see she didn't want anything to do with him?  
She sat in class, waiting for the last bell to ring, glancing at the clock on the wall; she accidentally made eye contact with Marshall.  
He smirked, "Hey baby, like what you see?" he asked.  
Marceline rolled her eyes and said, "You wish, I was looking at the clock for your information."  
"You know sweetheart, the clock's up there," he said as he point to the clock, with his smirk still plastered on his face.  
"Whatever, Marshall," she said as she went back to her work.  
Marshall kept smirking, "I'll get you to be mine one day you know."  
"Only in your dreams," she said as the bell rang and got up, leaving Marshall in his seat, wondering if she really did feel that way about him.

There was a room in this school. It was Marceline's favorite room. It was her safe haven in this world that felt like hell. It was the only place she could play her music and not have someone yell at her for it being too loud, or for her being so disconcerted while listing to it. She felt like this was the one place she could be herself, and no one would care.  
This room was filled with musical instruments of every kind. From guitars, to a piano, to an oboe, and many more.  
She walked in to find her favorite instrument of them all, the red bass guitar that hung on the wall.  
She looked at it and smiled, "Have you missed me?" she asked the guitar, as if it would talk back to her somehow.  
"Come on," she said, "let's make some music," and took it off the wall.  
She picked it up and began to sing "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. Sure she had Finn, Fionna, sort of Flora* and Frank**, and on very rare occasions, PB and PG, but she felt alone. She felt they would never truly know what she has gone through. She felt alone in this world, and didn't know how she could ever find help for herself.

Marshall had to stay after school that day. As he was passing by the music room, he heard the most beautiful voice he'd ever heard. It was angelic and pulled him in. He leaned against the door and heard the girl sing, "My shadow's the only one that walks beside me. My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me, till then I walk alone."  
He hadn't noticed he'd opened the door, and luckily, neither had the girl. He looked as she had her back turned to him. Her long black hair flowing gracefully down her back, and not a hair out of place. He saw the familiar grey tank top and pale white skin; he knew it was her, Marceline, the one he could never get.  
He saw as Marceline started to turn around and quickly walked out of the room again, he didn't want her to know he had been he walked a little further to the bathroom, he locked himself in a stall and leaned his head back on the door as soon as it was closed.  
"Does she want someone to help her?" he questioned as he just leaned back on the stall. "I don't get it! Why doesn't she want me?" he asked as he moved away from the back of the stall and walking slightly forward. "What do I have to change?" he asked as he buried his head in his hands in utter despair. "Wait, why do I care about her anyway? She's just some girl, she's just some game, she's just a challenge. I'm Marshall Lee, I don't need a serious girlfriend, and I don't want one either! Love isn't real!" he said as he quickly removed his head from his hands and began to walk forward to the door of the stall once more, as passion and anger grew in his voice. "So why do I want to find it? Why do I sort of want Marceline to change me?" he said as he looked down at his feet at just the thought of the dark haired beauty. "God Marshall! Stop thinking! Stop it! She's nothing, just a game! Don't think about her feelings, just get her to fall in love with you, and move on, like you always do." he thought back to all the girls he had ever been with. He hurt each and every single one of them, but he didn't want that to happen to Marceline. "Come on Marshall! Don't feel bad for her. Remember your rule: Show No Love!" he said as he decided that he would get the girl, but he would take her and break her, just like he always did.

Marceline heard the door and turned around, there was no one there. Was she hearing things, she wondered.  
_Great!_ she thought, _just another thing wrong with me.  
_She walked out of the room after putting up the bass guitar and walked passed the men's restroom. There she was Marshall Lee coming out with a confused look on his face. Even though he had decided to break her, he somehow seemed on the fence about it.  
_Just walk away fast and pray he doesn't see you,_ Marceline thought as she braced herself for the half run she would have to make to avoid Marshall Lee.  
"Hey Princess," Marshall said as he saw her before she had the chance to make a run for it.  
Marceline groaned at the name, since she was little she was fascinated with the darker things of life, seeing that she was so pale, she believed she was a vampire for a while when she was younger. When Marshall found out, he began to call her, The Vampire Princess.  
"What do you want Marshall?" she asked as she turned to face the boy, equally as pale.  
"You know what I want Marcy," he said as he smirked, the look that was normally plastered on his face returning.  
Marceline looked up at the time and saw it was 4:15, she had to get home soon or her dad would be even worse today. "I really don't have time for this," she said, keeping her cool tone, while panicking inside.  
"Everybody has time for me," he said, still smirking.  
Marceline knew she had to get home. She looked at Marshall and said, "I don't," and walked away, leaving the school player, hurt.  
Did he really have feelings, he wondered as he watched her walking away, the only girl that could ever give him the slightest hope that love was real.

* * *

***My name for Flame Princess  
******My name from Flame Prince.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I had a death in the family so….I'm sorry. So here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Marceline ran to her house after her encounter with Marshall. Why didn't he just leave her alone, she wondered.  
She walked into her home and closed the door, praying her father wasn't home to ask her why she was late.  
She started heading up the stairs when she heard, "Oh, Marceline, where have you been?"  
She cringed as she made her way back down the steps as she called out, "I've been at school, Daddy."  
"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, MARCELINE. IT DOESN'T TAKE YOU THAT LONG TO GET HOME!" he yelled out from his position on the couch as she made an appearance.  
"I'm not lying, Daddy," she said as she held back the tears, don't show him you're hurt, she thought to herself as she walked to face him.  
"GO MAKE ME SOMETHING TO EAT, YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, FUCKING WHORE!" he said as Marceline got up and went to the kitchen.  
She made him something to eat in a daze and wondered if life would ever be better for her. She stopped for a moment and looked out the window, there had to be something better for her out there.

Marshall came home in a daze. He sat down and wondered how one girl could make him think such things. You're Marshall Lee, he thought to himself, girls want to be with you, you don't want to be with them.  
He continued onto his room where he sat there paying music. Not many people knew this but, he wanted to be a musician. He looked up to the people that saved others lives by just the words they sing. He loved the thought that you could save someone you don't even know, maybe that's why he wanted to be with Marceline, he could feel that there was something about her that needed saving, even if she wouldn't let you in far enough to tell you that for herself.

The next day at school, there was a new boy. He had white hair that somehow managed to come to his face. He seemed like an outcast, so when he found Marceline, people were already making fun of them.  
"Hey. I'm Ash, I'm new. I was wondering if you could show me around, since it is my first day and all," he said.  
"Um sure, but are you sure you want to be talking to me?" she asked.  
"Yeah, why not? You are the most beautiful girl I've seen here," he said as he gave her a wink.  
For some reason, she blushed. What the hell, Marcy, she wondered.

Marshall, who saw the whole thing, instantly felt anger build up inside him.  
"Whoa, Marsh, chill out bro," PG said as he watched his friends hands form a fist and slam his locker shut.  
"I am calm," he muttered angrily under his breath.  
"Then I'd hate to see you angry."  
"Shut up, Princeton," he said.  
"Dude, I know you like her, why don't you just go for it?" he asked.  
"Because she hates me maybe?" Marshall said as he snapped at his friend. "Look man, I didn't mean to go off on you like that, besides, what makes you think I could ever even like anybody like her?"  
"Because she's so much like you. Because, she puts you in your place. Because she's the girl you've been chasing since day one. Come on, I'm not stupid," Princeton said.  
"Ever since you got a girlfriend you've been going soft on me," Marshall said.  
"Love is amazing bro, you should give it a try," Princeton said as he walked away, leaving Marshall lost in his thoughts.

"Marcy," Marshall called as he saw the girl by her locker.  
Marceline had been having a good day. She and Ash had gotten along well and her friends seemed to like him as well, maybe there could be something there.  
"What do you want, Marshall?" she asked as he came closer.  
"All I want is to talk to you ok?" he said.  
"Sure, talk."  
"I don't have a good feeling about this Ash guy," he said, "there's just something about him…"  
"Whatever Marshall, you just can't stand to think that I could date someone who isn't you. And why should you care? I mean after all, all you do is date girls for a little bit, make them think you love them, then leave them. I don't want that, and especially not with you," Marceline spat at him as she turned on her heel and walked away.  
"Marcy, don't be that way," he said as he called after her. When she didn't turn around, he ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He shouldn't have listened to Princeton.

Fionna and Marceline were walking home when Fionna said, "Look. You need to give Marshall a chance before you even think about going off with Ash. He's all wrong for you, Marcy. He would make things worse for you."  
Marceline snapped at her, "You don't know anything. What if he's the one to lead me out of the darkness that I'm living in?"  
"He's not Marcy! I can tell! Please don't date Ash!" Fionna pleaded with her friend.  
"I have to go, I'll see you later," Marceline said as she walked away.

Weeks had gone by and Marceline and Ash had begun to date. Finn and Fionna were talking, "I'm worried about her. She seems distant. I don't know what Ash is doing to her but I don't like it," Finn said.  
"I never liked him, and I told her, but something's up here, and I'm gonna find out what it is," Fionna said.  
Finn looked at her, "Our newest adventure!" he said. "Can we bring Jake along sometimes?" he asked.  
"Only if I'm allowed to bring Cake!" Fionna said.  
"Deal. I shall call this adventure, Get The Old Marcy Back," Finn said.  
"Hell yeah, good plan dude," Fionna said as they high fived.

Off in the distance, Marshall heard, and hope suddenly grew in his soul. Maybe he would end up with Marceline after all. Seeing her with Ash over the last few weeks had made him know, Marceline was the one.

* * *

**I'm sorry it sucked but I'm kinda sleepy and I just wanted to update something on here. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So guys, I'm loving the fact that you love this story, but please, no fighting in the comments.  
****Also, sorry about the late update, I'll try to be better about that.  
With that, I give you the newest chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

So, do you want to see what's been happening to Marceline? Of course you do, now come with me.  
Here we see in the Abadeer living room, Marceline walking around with Ash sitting on the couch.  
"Hurry the fuck up, Mar-Mar! I'm starving!" Ash calls out to her.  
"I'm coming, Ash!" she calls back out to him.  
"How long does it take to make a sandwich, it's not like you do a good job anyway," he says, as his anger grows.  
"I'm sorry, Ash. Here you go," she says as she hands him the plate.  
"Finally," he says as he snatches the plate from her.

Now, I bet you're wondering why Marceline is putting up with this? And, where is her father? Well, I'll tell you. Ash convinced her father to move out. He said he would call the police on him if he didn't. Ash then moved in. Marceline was blinded by "love" and was very grateful to Ash. Now, she does everything Ash tells her because, he did save her after all.  
Now back to the story.

"Ash?" Marceline asked softly as she sat down next to the white haired boy.  
"What is it Mar-Mar?" he asked.  
"Why can't I hang out with Finn and Fionna anymore?" she asked.  
Ash sat up, "Babe, we've been over this. I can't have my girl hanging out with a bunch of retarded losers. Why don't you understand that?"  
"Well, they've been my friends forever. They were there for me when times were hardest and..."  
"And now you have me. God, am I not enough? After everything I've done for you? You know I'm only doing what's best for you," Ash spat back at her.  
"I know, I'm sorry," Marceline said as her head fell down slowly.  
Ash smiled at her, "It's ok, Mar-Mar. I just hate it when you ask stupid questions, that's all."

Marshall Lee did something he never thought he would do. He saw Finn and Fionna talking and walked up to them.  
"Hey guys," he said.  
Finn and Fionna looked at him.  
"Um, hey?" Finn said.  
"So, what's been up with Marceline?" Marshall asked.  
"Why does it matter to you?" Finn asked. He knew who Marshall was and what he did to girls, and Marceline was his best friend, he didn't want her to get hurt.  
"I'm convinced she under some kind of spell. It's the only way Marcy would let some guy treat her the way Ash does," Fionna said.  
"Fi!" Finn said as he slapped her arm, "Team meeting," he said and pulled her away.  
"What?" she asked.  
"Why should we tell Marshall anything?" Finn asked her in a whisper yell.  
"Because, I honestly believe in him and Marceline being together," Fionna said.  
"What? He's such a jerk! How can you see Marcy with someone like him?" Finn asked.  
"I don't know! I just can! And we need him to help pull Marcy out of whatever world she's living in right now!"  
"Fine, whatever you say," Finn said as he gave up.  
"That's what I thought," Fionna said as she kissed Finn on the check and skipped away back to Marshall.  
Finn stood there for a moment and touched his check. He suddenly realized that Fionna had walked away and went after her.

"Marshall, we need you to get Marcy to fall in love with you," Fionna said.  
Marshall looked at her and said, "What do you think I've been trying to do for all this time!"  
"No, but now you have us, we can help you. We all know that Ash is no good for her, he won't even let her talk to us anymore, so we need you. We know what she wants in a guy, you're basically it. Now, do you want Marceline or not?" Fionna asked him as she pulled him by his shirt collar.  
"Yes," he breathed, "I want her."  
"Ok then, listen, and listen close, 'cause this is gonna take a while," Fionna said as she let go of his collar and ran off.  
Marshall and Finn looked at each other.  
Finn shrugged his shoulders.  
"Let's go then," Marshall said as he and Finn ran after Fionna, wondering what the blonde girl was up to now.

Marceline and Ash arrived at school and Ash kissed her head. "Remember," he said, "don't even fucking look at those losers ok?"  
Marceline gave a sad smile and said, "Yeah, I know, I got it."  
"Ok, I'll see you later," Ash said as he turned and walked away, leaving Marceline alone by herself.  
She stood there. She watched him walk away. She began to think about the things that had recently happened to her. As she began to think more and more, she broke down. The girl who never let anyone ever see her weakness, broke down. She started yelling and punching things. Her eyes were wet and the objects in front of her were a blur.  
She felt someone run up to her and grabbing her harshly by her shoulders.  
"Marcy," the person said, "Marceline, chill."  
She collapsed onto the body of the other person and just began to cry. She cried for all the times she had never allowed herself to. She cried for her mother, she cried for her father, she cried for the life she never had. She cried because she knew she was weak. All the while, the mystery person just stood there, holding her, rubbing her back, whispering words in her ears, calming her down. She was letting this person see her at her weakest, when all she'd ever felt was numb, all of her emotions came rushing back as she just stood there in the middle of the hallway and leaned on another person. She had always told herself she never needed anyone, but at this moment she didn't care.  
After a long time, she pulled away from the person and looked to see who it was.  
"Marshall?" she asked.  
"Hey, Marcy," he said.  
"I need to get out of here," she said as she began to walk away.  
"Let me take you!" he called after her as he began to run toward her.  
"No, just go away! Leave me alone!" she said as she turned around to face him.  
"No."  
"No?"  
"NO."  
"Why not? Can't you see I don't want or need you around?" she asked.  
"You don't need me?" he questioned.  
"Yeah, that's right," she said as she began to open the door and walk out of the building.  
"Then what the hell was that back there?" he asked.  
"I didn't know who was holding me ok? I had a breakdown. Everyone can have one once in a while," she said as she walked out.  
He followed her, "So it matters that the only person who was there for you was me? Really? Do you hate me that much?"  
"I don't know how I feel! I keep everything inside me and I don't really know what feelings are!" she said.  
"Can we at least agree on one thing?" he asked her.  
"What?" she asked coldly.  
"Ash is no good for you," he said.  
"No, he protects me, he saved me," Marceline said as she lowered her voice.  
"What did he save you from?" Marshall asked her as he walked closer to her.  
"From my dad," she said barely above a whisper.  
"Anyone could have done that. Marcy, I think you're just with him because you feel you owe him something. Sure, you might, but not this. You need your friends, you need your life, you need to choose what happens in your life. You can't let someone control you Marceline, you're better than that," he said as he lifted her head.  
"Do you really believe that?" she asked him as her brown eyes grew in hope.  
"Yes, I honestly do," he said as he leaned his head down closer to hers.  
Suddenly she pushed him away.  
"What the hell?" he asked.  
"You're just saying that, you and I both know that all you want to do is get into my pants, but news flash Marshall, I'm different, I won't fall for that!" Marceline said as she began to walk away.  
"We're so much alike! How can you hate me so much! I'm not your dad, Marceline! I'm not Ash either! I won't isolate you!" he said.  
She turned around to face him and after a moment she sighed and said, "Because, Marshall, you're a player and I just don't want anymore pain in my life."  
"And staying with Ash is helping that?" he asked her.  
"No, I don't know, all I know is that, I can't take that chance with you, I know that I'd be waiting for you to find someone new and better the whole time," she said.  
"What if I changed for you?" he asked.  
She regained her courage and said, "I'd love to see you try," as she walked away. She would do what she should have done a while ago and break up with Ash. She knew she didn't need him. She had been through so much in her life and she didn't need a guy like Marshall Lee…did she?

He stood by and watched her walk away. He would prove to her he would do anything for her. He's looked a long time for someone like her, and he wanted a challenge, he didn't want an easy girl anymore, he just wanted her, and it terrified him, but he was willing to change for the one and only, Marceline Abadeer.

* * *

_Oh sweet catastrophe, where have you been? I've looked for you so desperately, inside this pen. _


	5. Chapter 5

Marceline had kicked Ash to the curve and had never felt better. But there was one thing that bothered her as she sat in her room, why did she feel like something was missing? Or was it someone? She always told herself she never needed anyone, but now she felt as if she could use a warm hug or smile.  
"What's happening to you, Marceline?" She wondered as she was lost in her thoughts as she gazed at her wall. "You're strong and independent. You don't need anyone. You never have. Why do you feel like you need someone?" As she began to think more and more on who it might be, if anyone, one name kept popping up.

* * *

"Marshall Lee?" she questioned out loud, leaving her more confused than ever.  
Finn was out walking Jake when Fionna appeared with Cake. "Finn! She did it!" she yelled as she ran to the boy with her cat in her arms.  
"Who did what?" he asked as he and Jake both stopped to look at her.  
"Marceline," she said as she reached him, "she broke up with Ash."  
"Really?" Finn asked. "So what about her and Marshall?"  
Fionna's smile turned into a frown as she said, "Nothing yet, she's still in denial of her feelings for him. But my newest adventure is to get her on a date with him."  
"Need any help?"  
"Yes!"  
"Ok then, let's go," Finn said as he let himself and Jake be dragged by Fionna.  
"Yay!" she said as she went over to her house with Cake right by her side and Finn and Jake dragging behind her.

* * *

Marceline walked up to Marshall, "Hey," she said.  
"Really?" he asked her slightly annoyed.  
"What? I just wanted to see if maybe you wanted to come see me sing in the park or something" she asked him.  
"After everything I've tried to do for you, all I get is a crapy 'hey' and an invitation to come see you play a few songs?" he asked as he turned to face her.  
"Look Marshall, I just don't know about what's been going on with me, I've been trying to process everything, I thought that you wanted to be with me..."  
"What? And you think my life is a walk through the fucking park? No, it hasn't been. You think I'm just a player because I'm a jerk? Nope, not that either. You think you know everything there is to know and you think that, that gives you a reason to judge me. Marceline Abadeer, I can promise you one thing, you're not the only one who's had a hard life," he said as he walked away, leaving her speechless.

As he thought back on everything that had happened in his life, he thought that maybe he wasn't good enough for Marceline anyway, she should just stay away from a guy like him. He picked up his guitar and started to strum a song. Soon enough he found himself singing.

**"So long**  
**Congratulations, break a leg tonight**  
**What a shame**  
**I heard the understudy died under the knife**  
**Crying backwards under bedroom light**

**The operation**

**I don't think you'll ever love me**  
**You'd better listen to your doctor…"**

He picked up his bottle of beer and drank from it. Maybe Marceline was right to stay away from him at first.  
The words of the song poured out of him and as he made it to one part of the song, he never felt such emotion.

**"Please understand me when**  
**I'd rather see you dead**  
**Than live without me, so thirsty for more**  
**Beyond the sea blue light I met the love of my life**  
**She'd rather see me dead than face me**  
**I like your starry eyes,**  
**They yell surprise! Surprise!**  
**I'm in love…but not for long**

**Our operation, call off the operation**

**Another wave has turned its back on me**  
**Crashed back on the eyes of the first I see**

**(If your delicate eyes don't blink someday they might as well be gone)**  
**Can count on anything. For you I'd count the salt under the sea."**

His own feelings were confused he had convinced himself that he didn't want her, but then he'd think that he didn't want to see her with anyone else. He loved the way her eyes shown, he had no idea how long his love for her would last. But then he'd think about how he'd do anything for her. She's what he's always wanted, but was she worth giving up some parts of himself? Was it worth letting someone else see parts of himself he never left anyone else see? He had no idea.  
He got up from the floor and walked over to get another beer, this would help him wash away everything.  
Cheers to the girl who is either a light in the dark, or the darkness in a small spot of light in his life.

* * *

I know I didn't put the whole song, but I think that I got the parts that apply the most to what I was trying to convey. The song if you're wondering is "Currents Convulsive" by Pierce The Veil.

* * *

_You're the answer I've needed, the question I've feared, I know light is your mother, but darkness I fear…_


	6. Chapter 6

"So he didn't want anything to do with you?" Fionna asked Marceline.  
"No," she said, "but that's ok, because I don't need him anyway."  
"Oh yes you do. Marcy, you can't see it, but I can. You two were meant for each other," said the blonde girl as she looked into the dark eyes of her best friend.  
"Fionna, you still believe in a happy ending, but in life, that doesn't always happen. Sometimes things never work out, sometimes life, or karma, or whatever you believe in just doesn't work in your favor. I learned the hard way. I don't need another lesson on that," Marceline said as she got up.  
"Wait! Where are you going?" Fionna asked.  
"I don't know and I don't care," Marceline said as she got up and walked away.

* * *

She eventually found herself in a forest. She found a random bench that looked out to the river surrounded by trees. She looked at the gentle flow and began to relax. She started to listen to music and didn't notice that she was not alone until the person sat down next to her.|  
"Hey," the person said.  
But, Marceline was too deep into her music and didn't feel like talking or making a friend, so she ignored the person.  
The person's frustration grew and he pulled out her headphones and said, "You know what? Screw you, Marcy. I'm trying to talk to you and you don't pay attention. You act like I don't exist. What, exactly, did I do to you?" he asked.  
Marceline looked up to see Marshall and the only thing that was able to come out of her mouth was, "How did you find me?"  
Marshall said, "Hello? Did you not just hear me? I'm trying here, Marceline, I really am. But I don't know what would make you happy or if you're even worth all of this. You don't understand what it's like for me to feel something for a girl that isn't 'fuck her and leave her'. You don't get it," Marshall said.  
"Look, Marshall Lee, I don't know who you think you are that you can just come and talk to me this way…"  
"For God's sakes, Marceline, pull your head out of your ass and just listen to me and try to understand…"  
"But you just said that I never could," she said as she got up to face him. "And what makes you think I'd want anything to do with a guy that told me to get my head out of my ass?"  
Marshall sighed, "So this really is how it's going to go? Are we always going to hate each other? Marceline, I really don't want this, I want to be able to just love you and not have to think about having this feeling that I want to kill you. But for some reason, all of this, this constant arguing, makes me fall for you more. I think it's cute when you answer me back, I like your sass, and I love how you always have a come back for me. You don't get what it's like for me to feel this way, but I really don't know what to do with these feelings that I have. You can call me anything you want, like gay or something because of this little speech here, but I don't care, because at least you'll be talking about me, and I think that's all I really want if I can't have your heart, for you to think about me."  
After standing there for a moment in silence Marceline looked at him and said, "You don't get me either."  
"Well let me try," Marshall said.  
"I don't believe that love is really. So if I start to feel something I just try to push you away. I get so afraid, I only have myself to balm for this, but I don't know what I can do with these feelings either, and plus, how do I know you won't leave me for the next thing that comes around? You're a player, Marshall Lee," she said.  
"There you go again, you bring up me being a player, but you don't understand that I would do anything for you. I haven't even looked at another girl since I realized that I wanted you. I don't care if you don't believe in love, I didn't either, but I'm going to make you believe. Just let me in more…"  
"No. I have to go," Marceline said as she got up and walked away, once again, leaving Marshall Lee behind to be lost in his thoughts and not knowing what to do.

* * *

The next day Marceline was at her locker and laid her head inside. She picked her head back up and closed it, then leaned her head on it as she closed her eyes. Suddenly she heard a guitar begin to play and words flowing out of the mouth of someone.  
It was Marshall Lee. He was singing the song, "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low. The part that stuck out to Marceline the most, and the part that he seemed to emphasize was when it said, "Even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff. Who could deny these butterflies, they're filling his gut."  
When he was done, he looked at her in silence.  
"What happened to that whole talk yesterday about how I needed to get my head out of my ass?" she asked him.  
"Really? Out of everything, that's what you got?" he asked as his smile fell and he stared at her questionably.  
"I don't know what I was supposed to say. Marshall, there are a lot of things that I don't know how to respond to, I don't know what to say when they happen, I just, I don't know."  
"And you think I know? I don't. Like you've said yourself, I'm a player. Marceline, this is all new to me. I don't think you understand that. I don't know what to say or what to do because everything just seems to turn out wrong," he said as a crowd began to grown around them."Marshall, can we not talk about this right now? There are people around," she said as she tried to make her way past him.  
"No, why can't we talk about it right now? Do you not want anyone to know what's been going on here between us? Are you ashamed or something? I don't get it, because I'm here, trying and you just keep pushing me away," he said.  
"I've never had someone want to get close to me…" she began to say, but when she remembered where they were she said, "Can we just talk about this another time?"  
"Do you know that you're the only girl that can play with my mind?" he asked her.  
"Marshall, please not now."  
"Do you know that you're the only one that can make me think that everything I know is wrong?"  
"Please."  
"Do you know that you are literally the most beautiful thing I've ever seen?"  
"I'm begging you."  
"Do you know that I can see myself with you, growing old and having children together and stuff?"  
"Let's just go."  
"Do you know that you're the only one who can hurt me?"  
"I'm so sorry."  
"Do you even know what you do to my mind?"  
"I can't do this right now."  
"And why not? Why can't you ever talk to me? Do I have some kind of disease that you don't want to catch?" he asked.  
"No, I just, I never feel like talking, I guess," she said as she looked down.  
"But don't you get it? I'm here for you. I'll listen to you. You don't even have to talk. I'll just hold you or something. Marceline, please," he said as his eyes begged her to give him a chance.  
"Please, can we just talk about this later. I promise that we will, just not here, not right now," she said as she looked him in the eyes.  
"Fine, but we will talk. I'm not giving up on you," he said as he walked away.

* * *

_Sits inside of you silently, waiting to crawl its way back to the surface, like an infected scar._


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys! I am so so sooooooo sorry for not updating in a while, but I have a good reason. I had no internet for weeks because I went to Michigan for two and a half weeks and then when I got back, I had no working laptop, and when the laptop was working, it had erased the chapter so I had to start all over again, and then after that, it showed that I had it saved, but it wouldn't let me pull it up, so I'm really sorry for making you guys wait so long, I hope you can forgive me and just read this, would you believe me if I said I love you guys, please forgive me. Ok, here you go, the long awaited chapter is here.**

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Marceline asked Marshall when they were finally alone.  
"Don't bullshit me, Marceline, you know what I want to talk about," Marshall said as he sat across from her.  
They decided to meet at her house, no one would be home, and they could yell and scream at each other all they wanted, the neighbors were used to yelling coming from the small house by this time.  
"I don't get how you can think you can just talk to me like that and then come up to me not even twenty four hours later and think that I'll just melt for you and forgive you," she said.  
"Well I'm sorry I'm not everything you expected, but is it so hard to believe that I might be doing that because I've never been so attracted to someone before? Another reason might be because you frustrate me beyond no point, but I somehow find it all really sexy," he said.  
She was silent for a moment. She didn't know what to say to the boy that she had always hated. She was confused at the moment of her feelings for him, she liked having balance in her life, and with him, there was none of that. She never had anyone tell her that they liked her this much before, she never felt that anyone ever would, she thought she would end up alone, if she didn't end it all before it was time. She looked into his eyes to look for any signs of insincerity and could find none, maybe he was telling the truth. But, at the same time, he was a player, he was known for tricking girls, he was good at what he did and how he did it, she didn't want to be just another girl to him, just another "project".  
"Are you going to say anything?" he asked her after a moment. The silence was killing him, he just wanted to know if he was making any sense at all. He was new at having actual feelings for a girl and not just lust, he didn't know what to do or say around her, everything was new for him. All his life, he had been taught that women didn't really matter. His father had always told him that his mother never told him about Marshall, that one day when Marshall was three, he opened the door to find Marshall outside with a note saying, "Sorry I never told you about him, take care of him, Love Aria. P.S. his name is Marshall Lee and his third birthday is today." Apparently, Aria had been his girlfriend for two years. His father was convinced that she was the girl he was going to marry, then suddenly one day, she disappeared, then, three years later, Marshall was on his doorstep crying because his mother had just left him there. When Marshall was old enough to kind of understand what happened, he deiced that all girls must be the same, meaning, they would all leave him if he didn't leave them first, that's when he began to be who he became. His father wasn't the best role model either, having a different woman over almost every night, he was the one that taught young Marshall his ways. His father was, also, always drunk or high. He tried to get over the fact that not only had Aria left with his child, but brought him back three years later with nothing but a crappy note written on the back of a napkin attached to his shirt with a piece of tape and a party hat on his head in the middle of the night, but that she had never went back for him or Marshall, ever.  
"Look, Marshall Lee, I don't know. I like having balance in my life, as hard as it was to get it with my dad here, and then Ash, I just need time to try to figure everything out. I know that this is new to you, it is to me too, but I just don't know about us right now, I don't know if I can handle it," she said.  
After a lookeing at her for a moment, being pulled out of his thoughts by her words and said, "Let the balance be over, live your life, don't worry about what might happen, Marceline, you're young, this is the time to live and learn and to make mistakes."  
"I know that! But I've never had a normal life! I feel like everything I've ever done is a mistake. My parents had me when they were freshman in high school, I was a mistake and my dad hates me. Everything I do is so that I don't make another mistake, I just, I can't. I'm sorry, but I can't," she said.  
"You can't what?" he asked.  
"I don't know!" she said as she suddenly began to cry into her went over, never having comforted someone before and just held her.  
He thought of something to say and said it, "I'm here for you. You're human, we all make mistakes, but the thing is that we learn from them, we learn what to do and what not to do, so make all the mistakes you want, it will be better for you in the end."  
"Do you really think so?" she asked as she looked up at him.  
"Absolutely, I mean, after all, I'm a mistake too, maybe," he said. He never knew what his mother felt about him, the only thing he remembered of the woman was that she was young with long dark brown hair that she always wore in a braid and that she would sing to him every night and call him her little vampire king. But he could never get over the fact that she was just able to leave him the way she did. But he never knew if his mother really ever thought he was a mistake. Maybe one day he would go looking for her.  
"What do you mean maybe?" Marceline asked him.  
"I don't really know what my mom felt about me, and my dad didn't know I was alive until I was three. He's never told me what he thinks of me," he said. He was surprised he remembered so much from his mother, and he was even more surprised that he did kind of still love her.  
"So she went back to your dad?" Marceline asked.  
"Um, no. She left me on his front doorstep in the middle of the night on my third birthday with a note telling him who I was, what my name was, and that it was my third birthday, and she never came back," he said.  
"I'm really sorry about that," Marceline said as she dried her eyes, maybe Marshall did have a reasonable back story.  
"It's not your fault," he said.  
"I know, but that still must suck," she said as she looked into his eyes.  
"Yeah, it kind of does, but I mean, I grew up, I wonder about what she's doing and why she did what she did, but it's a part of my story," he said.  
"Maybe I was wrong about you, Marshall Lee," Marceline said.  
"Who really knows?" he asked.  
"Maybe, I should start taking risk, and let the balance out of my life until I'm older," she said.  
"Maybe."  
Suddenly, she did something neither of them imagined, she kissed him. The balance was defiantly over.

* * *

_I fear balance is over, the balance is gone. _


	8. Chapter 8

**You guys, I am so sorry for sucking at updating and for the people who saw the Crown the Empire references… LOVE YOU SO MUCH OMFG. Okay now that the fangirling is done, just a warning if this chapter is like weird, I've been listening to "Miss Jackson" by Panic! At the Disco on repeat for a week straight and yeah, it might come out like the song, anyway, here's the chapter.**

* * *

She pulled away from the kiss and just looked at him. "I'm sorry, I don't know what got over me," she said as she looked down at the ground and began to walk away from him.  
"Wait, don't go," he said as he called out after her.  
"I'm sorry," she said as she began to leave.  
As he watched her leave, he just stayed where he was. One reason, this is her house, she's bound to come back sometime. Another reason, they really needed to talk about everything. How was this relationship of theirs so complicated and why did it have more twist and turns than an elaborate balloon animal or a long and winding road?  
He wondered around the house until he found what he thought would be the least creepy spot to wait for her to come back, which was very hard since every spot where he waited would be creepy some way or another since he was _in her house_.

Marceline on the other hand just began to run, to where? Who knows, but she ran away from him. Part of her was proud of what she'd done, showing him what it's like to be lead on, but the other part of her was screaming at her because she didn't mean to do it anyway.  
She ended up at a park and couldn't think of how cliché it was, a freaking park of all places.  
While she was there she saw Finn and Fionna on what looked like a date. She watched as they interacted with each other and couldn't help but want that for herself. She thought of Marshall Lee and if he really meant all the things he'd said. She didn't want to end up as just another girl to him, she was sick and tired of being treated like she didn't matter and she liked having someone wanting her, but with her record, it wouldn't last. She just wished there was someone she could talk to. She thought of Simon, but talked herself out of it.  
Simon had been a father to her when she was younger, but he went crazy and was never the same. She went to find him one day to see that he'd let his hair and beard grown untamed and didn't recognize her at all, leaving her heartbroken.  
It seemed that everyone she thought would always care for her never stuck around for when she would really need them. This is another reason why she didn't want to let Marshall Lee in. What if she let herself fall in love and be so vulnerable, just to be let down as always? She was so conflicted, but she knew she had to leave before Finn and Fionna realized she was there.  
She found herself in front of the first time she'd seen Marshall Lee. She was wondering around the streets one day looking for Simon when she saw him. He was the new boy the kids from her elementary had been talking about. He was walking with an older man who stopped to look both ways to cross the street. She looked at Marshall for a moment, thinking about how she would love to be friends with him since he seemed much like her. She went off on her quest to find Simon with the thoughts of the young, pale, black haired boy running through her head.  
Little did she know of the person he'd become, little did she know that had she befriended him, he might not have become what he became.

Marshall was looking around Marceline's house of pictures from when she was smaller. He found a picture of how she looked when he first laid eyes on her all those years ago.  
He remembered that day so vividly in his mind. He was walking to the store with his dad when they were new in town. His father was looking to see when it would be safe to cross the road when he saw Marceline from the other side of the street. He looked at her and couldn't believe that even at that young age he'd seen the girl that was meant to be his. He saw that she was looking at him too, but he didn't care. He was disappointed when she turned around and went on her way. Would he ever see the little girl again he wondered as his father forced him to cross the street. Marshall had to fight everything within himself to not run in the direction he'd seen her go.  
He was happy when he saw her the next day at school, but was disappointed to see her with a blonde boy in a blue shirt. Of course she would have her eye on someone else, so to get her attention, he became the biggest player he could be, stealing the animal crackers of every little girl until they liked him. But none of it would ever be enough if the one girl he really wanted didn't want him back.  
That was what he was thinking about when he heard the door open and saw Marceline walk in.

"Marshall?" she asked, "What the hell are you doing in my house?"  
"Well, I kinda stayed here, you know 'cause everything that happened between us happened here," he said shyly as he shrugged as if it was no big deal.  
"I really can never get away from you can I?" Marceline asked as she debated on cutting him to tiny pieces for staying in her home, or trying to find his stalkerish act romantic. She deiced _not _to cut him up, but this wasn't Twilight, and acts like that were freaky.  
"So you're not mad that I didn't leave?" he asked surprised.  
"Not mad, more freaked out than anything, this is a stalker like thing you did here," she said.  
"Yeah, not the best thing I've ever done," he admitted.  
"But really what are still you doing here?" she asked.  
"I just want to talk to you, is that too much to ask for since you kissed me and ran off?" he asked as he remembered how he was feeling at the moment. He knew that, that was what he did to girls most of the time, and he hated having it done to him.  
"Yeah, I guess we can talk about things," she said as she went to go sit down on the couch. She really wished that Simon was still around and sane for her to talk to him about this, she really needed his advice at the moment, sure she could ask Fionna, but Fionna would tell her anything to get her together with Marshall.  
"So why did you run out like that?" he asked as he took a seat next to her.  
"I don't like to open myself up to people," she said, "Everyone I've ever opened up to other than Finn and Fionna have left me, I'm all alone and I just don't know if I can trust you."  
"I know I don't give any signs of you being able to trust me, but please do. I mean, I want to be there for you, always," he said.  
"But how do I know for sure that you just won't leave me for another girl like you always do?" she asked him.  
"Because, I was a stupid young kid when I first saw you and even though I was like eight, I knew that you were something special when we made eye contact on the street that day. The next day I saw you at school and I thought I would have a chance with you. I was going to go up and say something, anything, when I saw you with Finn and I was instantly jealous. So then I thought I'd get you to notice me by being this player and I know it sounds really stupid, but I did it all for you, and I'm sorry," he said.  
She took a moment to let it all sink in; he did everything to those girls because he was a stupid eight year old with a crush on her.  
Noticing that she hadn't said anything, he continued, "I thought that the longer I kept it up, the more you would want me, but I guess it had the opposite effect."  
"You could have just talked to me! How could you have been so stupid?" she asked him.  
"I'm sorry…"  
"Are you going to tell that to all those girls who honestly believed they loved you, and then you broke their hearts, how can you…ugh! I don't even know what to say to you right now," she said as she cut him off.  
"I will, if you want me to, I will go up to every single one of those girls and tell them that I am sorry from the bottom of my heart if it means that I get even the slightest chance with you," he said.  
She looked at him for a moment before saying the words she thought she would never say, "Alright Marshall, I'll give you a chance, but I sure hope someone comes to save us, because I'm pretty sure this relationship would be the end of us all."

* * *

_Please somebody save us, please somebody come._

* * *

**Well hey, it didn't turn out like "Miss Jackson" after all!**


End file.
